A Curtain of Violet
by Kanarah J
Summary: Cloud and Leon have never much liked one another, especially when they have to share a room. When Cloud's friend crosses the line though, someone has to break the cycle...CL
1. The Constant

Hello

Hello! This was my first story, but I've decided to clean it up, since it was riddled with errors and other annoying bits. I hope it's at least somewhat cleaner than it was. XD This story contains shonen-ai, or mild slash. There won't be anything offensive in it, nor will it have any sexual scenes. If the parings still bother you, however, perhaps this story isn't for you.

Also, a bit of creative license had to be taken in order to give this fic the...well...outcome that it has. I tried my best not to cut many corners, but a few realistic facts had to be sacrificed in order to make this work (ie: a few rules and procedures regarding moving into the dorms).

I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters presented in this fic (excluding the extra people like professors, random students, etc.)

* * *

In the beginning, as that is most often where things commence, Cloud and Leon had always had this indestructible...

...negativity towards one another. They had learned to despise each other so greatly that they even _thought_ about intensely disliking each other almost constantly. But there was something particularly unusual about their opposition, especially when it came to Cloud.

Cloud wasn't exactly certain if his particular disapproval of Leon was the concrete truth as to why he was always thinking about him. In fact, he had reason to believe that his constant hate of Leon wasn't as fundamental as he had always considered it to be. Certain things about his behavior confused him a little bit.

From grade school forward, Cloud liked nothing more than following the irritated brunette around and teasing him..._testing _him, until finally Leon would work himself up into a fit of tears and cry until Cloud stopped his playful banter, and left him alone. Cloud enjoyed this little game—up until Leon cried that is. At that point, he wanted nothing more than to apologize and console his infuriated toy (something his pride wouldn't allow him to do, however) until he could resume his game again.

This process confused him.

Cloud wasn't sure why his game always ended in this sorrowful feeling toward Leon. He always knew that this would be the end result, but still he still hated having such enjoyment end that way. Another thing that perplexed the young Cloud was that none of his other friends seemed to want to apologize like he did. They teased Leon well after he started crying; they teased him _for_ crying, and it wouldn't stop until the teacher would come in and scold them all for disrupting the class. Why couldn't Cloud be like the rest of those guys? Why couldn't Cloud be a successful bully too?

Cloud just decided that he was just a bit more sensitive than everyone else, and there was noting wrong with that. This was the philosophy he stuck too all the way through high school and into college.

Leon however, had quite a different opinion about Cloud's behavior, and it wasn't so simply put as Cloud just being _sensitive_. In fact, as far as he was concerned, there was no sensitivity in the reckless, irresponsible (the list went on and on really) Cloud; rather bottomless cruelty directed fully at him.

Ever since Leon could remember, Cloud loved to badger him—usually in an enclosed or sparsely populated environment—and all it would take to get him to stop was a single tear to fall from his emotion ridden eyes. Yeah, that was _all_ it took; Leon had to completely lose it before that idiot could see just how irritating he really was.

Why was he always the target of Cloud's little games? And _of course _as quickly as Cloud would start, his popularity would inspire others to join (tears don't usually go unnoticed...) and he would soon have several classmates harassing him; most not being as prompt to stop as they were to start.

It was all Cloud's fault that he had such a miserable experience in school. Cloud's teasing, and his popularity roped the rest of the masses in like flies on fly paper, and Leon—as Cloud so matter-of-factly put it—was the honey to draw them in.

And this was the philosophy that he stuck to all the way through high school and into college.

The past wasn't something that Leon much liked holding onto, especially if the past contained some rather undesirable memories. This was a fresh start. He left high school, middle school and grade school on the gum-stained concrete walk-way as he entered the building where he would be residing for the next four or five years.

This was college.

Leon approached the front desk and couldn't help but smile at the thought of wiping the slate clean (A cleaning he had attempted to do every grade level since kindergarten but somehow managed to leave marks on somewhere.)

The attendant was an older woman who had as many folds of skin as she had sun spots. She unsuccessfully pushed her bifocals up her nose before they fell back down to the edge of her nose again.

"Can I help you?" She said, not at all interested in his presence.

"Yes, well, um I'm here to receive my room key." Leon stated calmly.

The woman turned up her chin slightly and lifted a discontented eyebrow. Sighing, she thumbed through a stack of note cards sitting near her.

"Name?"

Leon relayed all the information she had requested, at after each answer the woman seemed to get quite a bit more uninterested.

A few moments of shuffling she pulled out a note card which Leon observed had his name scratched illegibly at the top. The woman snorted and reached into her drawer pulling out an envelope with his name in the same unreadable print. She slid the packet and the note card toward Leon with a bright magenta fingernail and swung around in her chair to immediately to make a call; to someone which Leon was sure had nothing to do with him or college.

No matter.

This was a fresh start. He couldn't wait to get to his room and meet his new roommate.

This was a thought that Leon would remember regret later.

Leon made his way to the room, and inserted the key into the hole. With a bit of excitement, he pushed the door open.

"HEY! Can't you knock?"

"Oh! I'm so–"

Leon caught himself mid-sentence as he and his new roommate's eyes locked like tracking devices This was more than likely one of the most ironic instances ever documented anywhere.

"Cloud."

"Leon!"


	2. Uninvited

Chapter two is up. I took down the personalized review responses to adhere to site rules, but I do want to thank everyone that reviewed me. Thank you! XD

* * *

"Turn that down, it's distracting." Leon said as he irraitatedly flipped the page of his report and entered the first few lines into the computer. He had been working on his report all week with little to no cooperation to his unwanted roommate. Slowly, he turned around in his swivel chair.

"Did you hear me?"

Cloud's head bobbed up and down rhythmically as he looked up from his lax position on the bed, then he pulled his head phones off.

"Whassat?"

Leon frowned and turned back around. "Turn down your music. It's distracting."

Cloud snorted. "Shows how much you know. Headphones are made for private listening, it's impossible for you to be disturbed."

Leon groaned and pressed his head into the keyboard, hitting several keys that he would later have to delete. "If you turn them up so _loud_ as to where I _can_ be, then that changes matters, doesn't it?"

"If I remember correctly," Cloud said as he sat up, "these were _your _suggestion after you reprimanded me for having my stereo up too loud. For someone so perfect, you certainly are wishy washy."

Leon swung back around in the chair clenching his teeth. "Cloud–!"

There was a sudden knock at the door interrupting Leon and saving Cloud from another unwanted debate.

"Hold that thought, Leon." Cloud said slipping off the bed to unlock the door. "Oh, Hey!"

"Hey Cloud." Seifer surveyed the room, and noticed the displeased expression on Leon's face. "Looks like I've interrupted another one of your lovers' tiffs." He said with a chuckle that made Leon want to kick the both of them out.

"Far from it. You know how Leon is; there's always _something_ wrong," he leaned back to make sure Leon caught every word, but Leon seemed to pay him no attention.

"For cryin' out loud Leon, you gotta lighten up a little, or you won't get invited to the house party coming up...not that anyone would want you there anyway..." Seifer chided smartly.

Leon chose to ignore that last comment and replied simply. "Hardly anything to ignore common decency over." He didn't look up. "If you have something to talk to Cloud about, then do it in the hall."

"Ouch!" Cloud and Seifer said in unison as they both stepped out the door.

As if pre-programmed, Cloud chewed the inside of his cheek while he closed the door, and stepped onto the red and orange diamond patterned carpeting of the long hallway. Leon looked a little angry... typical, but it still bothered him...

"Hey, Cloud, somethin' wrong?"

"Eh? No! Er... what did you come all the way over here for must have been important if you willingly entered 'ground zero.'"

"Well, actually, I came over to see if you wanted to snag something in the cafeteria with me, but after having that little encounter, I've lost my appetite."

"Oh...um...well..."

Seifer looked skyward. "I mean seriously, have you ever met such a prick anywhere before? Just thinking about him makes me want to–"

"--Er, why don't we go shoot pool or something."

"Pool!" Seifer grinned, easily forgetting the previous topic. "Cloud, prepare to buy me dinner!"

"No way." Cloud sighed inwardly. As impossible as it was, Seifer and Leon got along worse than he and Leon did, and Cloud couldn't easily pick the obvious side for unexplainable reasons.

Leon grinded his teeth as he turned off the computer and got up. As irritating as Cloud was, there was not a single living thing (bacteria included) in the entire housing complex quite as irritating as Cloud's bosom buddy Seifer. This man he vaguely remembered being one of Cloud's parasitical posse members from grade school; undoubtedly one of the droning morons he chose to forget for personal reasons.

As expected, neither Cloud nor Leon had gotten along since the day Leon arrived, and neither made any attempt to try and fix it either. That suited Leon just fine, in fact, he preferred it that way. Who knows how he would have turned out if he had befriended that pilot-less aircraft, Cloud? (Actually, upon arriving, Cloud had been a little forgiving in the teasing department, but was no less irresponsible...or irritating...) At any rate, he more than likely would have ended up... in a very bad situation!...And then there was that 'Seifer' matter...

Cloud invited Seifer over every once in a while with little regard whatsoever as to how Leon felt about it, and a good portion of the evening was spent pointing out things they didn't particularly like about him. Most of this conversation was easily ignored, but sometimes Leon listened in and couldn't help but get the slightest bit irritated at the things they had the nerve to say while he was still present. Once in a while if he strained his ears he could make out a barely audible "Don't say that...he can hear you..." from Cloud, but it did little, and it was probably too quiet for Seifer to even hear anyway.

Leon snorted in confirmation and shut off the CD player that Cloud had forgotten to turn off.

"I believe it will be you who buys me dinner." Cloud said as he chalked the tip of his pool stick.

"Not so, the game is still young," Seifer pulled the cue ball from the pocket. "I can still win!"

"Ah, denial, it's cheaper than therapy."

Seifer laughed, but in the end he lost. Somehow, he still managed to get out of buying dinner. He chose a booth in the back corner of the bar that was cast in the dim red light provided by a hanging lamp.

"So, anyway, about this party," Cloud began, sitting down opposite Seifer. "Who's hosting it anyway?"

"Some guy... I'm not sure who he is, but that usually doesn't matter much anyway."

"I guess... but you know, shouldn't you _know_ who it is before you...go?"

"Why? Don't tell me you have to know who's hosting it before Leon _allows_ you to go! Does he keep you on a leash on you or something? Can't go anywhere without a curfew?"

Cloud blushed and took a long sip of his drink. "No!" However he did remember Leon yelling at him one night after partying too late and coming home, unintentionally waking Leon up in the process. This instance just happened to resurface in his memory. There was nothing directly mentioned about knowing the host, but he was sure that Leon had a lecture on that as well.

Seifer leaned back into the booth seat, positioning his elbows above his head. "Ah, well anyway, just make sure that you come I'm gonna need a designated chaperone to carry me home. I plan to get good n' drunk!"

"Two beers and that's it." Cloud showed with his hands. He realized neither of them really had any business consuming _any_, but he knew that expecting them to just ignore copious amounts of alcohol was ridiculous. "Two, and that's it."

"What? Aw, come on, who drinks only two–"

"People who remember the last time a certain buddy of theirs drank more than two and performed an exotic table dance before jumping off and clocking someone in the chin, that's who." Cloud smirked. "But of course, you might not remember anything like that, would you?"

Seifer closed one eye and waved him away. "As a matter of fact I don't."

"Well I do."

"Fine whatever. Two...but only because I know if I don't agree—like a good little boy—you won't go. Cloud, you're such a prude."

Cloud smiled in satisfaction and took another long sip of his drink.

It was quite a while later before Cloud escaped the ever-begging-for-another-game Seifer, and could get back to his dorm. He could already predict what would happen the minute he opened the door; better to take the offence, he guessed. With a groan, he inserted the key into the hole and gave it a slow turn.

Leon was lying on his bed, his back against the head board. Beside him, the reading lamp sitting on the night stand was on, and in his hands rested a copy of one of those thick novels he liked to read so much. As the door clicked open, he did little more than raise an eyebrow.

Cloud closed the door and sat down on his bed, not noticing that his CD player had been put on the desk.

"You know Leon, you could be a little nicer to Seifer." Cloud decided that was a good way to begin things. "I'm always nice to your...um...well, I _would_ always be nice to your company...if you had any that is."

"I resent that. Anyway, if you wouldn't invite him over every hour of every day, then I might be more inclined to...get along with him; briefly of course."

"Well, I say you're just jealous. I have friends and you don't. How else does that explain your supreme disapproval of such a likable guy?"

Leon bit his lip. "Fine then. Why don't you move in with him if you like him so much?"

"Hey wait a minute!" Cloud said getting the idea he had royally offended Leon. "I...um...I can't move...I...I was here first!"

Leon closed his book and set it on the night stand. "Two days isn't much of a first, especially when you—to my understanding—took the majority of those two days to retrieve your forgotten _clothing."_

"...I get the feeling you're mad..."

Leon gave him a look and flipped off the light. "Good night Cloud."


	3. Routine

Cloud rolled over and slammed his hand down a little too hard onto his already ill-treated alarm clock

Cloud rolled over and slammed his hand down a little too hard onto his already ill-treated alarm clock. Letting out a great yawn, he peeled himself off his wildly spread sheets, looked up, and noticed the shower was already going. Typical. Frowning, he glanced at the alarm clock. It was much too early to be in the shower already. Class didn't start for another...fifty-seven minutes! Cloud sighed and swung his feet around and scratched his head. What was anyone going to do with fifty-seven minutes at their dispense anyway? Aside from sleeping, Cloud could think of no other logical activity to insert into the time slot. There was—at a minimum—another twenty minutes left to spend doing just that; so he thought.

Cloud's logic was that he should get up in just enough time to shower and get dressed. That way he could sprint to his first class, thus getting his exercise out of the way at the same time. Contrary to popular belief, Cloud didn't see himself as lazy, but an efficient user of time. He always had a way to cancel out his bad attributes.

Just then, the shower had squeaked off and Cloud could hear Leon fiddling around in the bathroom. Sighing, he muttered "way too early," and proceeded to make his bed–which was to be executed with minimal effort. Setting the pillows near the top of the bed and pulling the blanket over the rumpled sheets—before Leon could raise sand about it—Cloud was finished with his task before the minute even changed. Leon was way too picky about things like that. He always did things painstakingly perfect.

As if summoned through the magical powers fermenting in Cloud's mental cauldron, Leon closed the door behind him and placed his rolled dirty clothes in the hamper adjacent from his bed. He did so without so much as a good morning to Cloud–typical.

Cloud snorted, sluggishly walking to the shower. Again, he muttered another disapproval of how early Leon insisted on getting up. He closed the door behind him and immediately turned on the shower.

This was the way morning rituals were carried out, day after day. Cloud rarely ever got the shower first, however this suited him just fine. And Leon, being the early riser that he was, never had to worry about finding a dirty post-used shower because this simple routine suited him too. Things worked out without too much hassle, but Cloud had wondered what it would be like to get at least _one_ pleasantry from his malignant roommate.

Leon frowned shouldering his book bag, then sat it back down on his bed. Why was he forced to live with such an unreasonable person? Leon was really making the initial referral to how untidy Cloud's bed was, but if he really thought about it—it wouldn't actually take that much thinking—that was how Cloud's entire personality was: a pile of rumpled sheets hidden to the simple on-looker by a concealing blanket.

He decided he couldn't stand it for another day. He removed Cloud's blanket and neatly made up the sheets. He pulled the blanket over that, then stacked the pillows at the top. Sighing, he shouldered his book bag again, and left.

XxX

Cloud drummed his finger tips lightly on the edge of the desk as he boredly stared at the clock, earnestly waiting for those last laggard minutes to tick by. This by far was his least favorite moment of the entire day; the final moments before lunch. Listening to his professors drone on and on was something Cloud had grown accustomed to over the years, but surely one of them had to realize that bio-symptomatic matter was not an interesting topic—at least not interesting to _Cloud_ anyway. He considered leaving, but judging from the amount of detail the lecture included, and his own lack in understanding them, he figured he should absorb as much information as possible.

His chin sank even deeper into the light well in the heel of his hand. Then, in a sudden moment, the last ounce of his attention span and brain capacity were spared when the minute hand reached the twelve. In one swift tide-like movement, everyone filed out into the hallways and outside crowding the cafeteria building like a heard of gazelles that suddenly stumbled on the last watering hole for miles.

Cloud had his two trays in hand and was surveying the quickly filling tables for an area to sit. Near Sora and Riku in the far left corner? Nah, from the looks of things, Riku would have preferred to converse with Sora in solitude. In the center where the cheerleaders sat? Definitely not; for some reason, the colorful display of flashing pom-poms and...body parts did little to amuse Cloud, especially when the group decision to raise their popularity by sitting deliberately in the direct center of the Cafeteria was quite obvious. He sighed, then noticed a pair of raised flailing arms in the distance, three of the ten fingers adorned in familiar silver rings. He could barely hear "Hey, over here," through the din.

Grinning, Cloud made his way through rolling oranges and spilled mashed potatoes to the corner off to the right where Seifer sat with an empty spot in front of him, which Cloud took thankfully.

"Hey," Seifer said finally putting his arms down. "Geez, I thought you were never going to see me."

"Well, I did." He said sing-song and forced the milk carton open. "You managed to flag me down."

They continued fraternizing for a while, yammering on about this and that, then suddenly, there was a clatter of trays behind Cloud, making both Seifer and him look up. A student had dropped his tray accidentally, managing to scatter the would-be contents all about the table and on several other passersby. More than less of the food had adhered to Cloud's shirt.

"Gahh!" Cloud said standing up and dancing around, trying to brush the offensive food items from his clothing. The group back there had managed to catch the majority of all the eyes in the cafeteria. A light flush spread across the middle of Cloud's face. He looked around a bit bemused and smiled goofily. At that, like a fad, the cafeteria seemed to move on to something more electric to pike their interests such as… what they were doing previously.

Cloud chose this moment to sit down, but his gaze shifted briefly into the far back of the cafeteria, where there at a lone table sat Leon looking at him; not smiling, not frowning, but just looking. Cloud tipped his head to the side, but Leon shifted his gaze back down to his tray of food and resumed eating.

"Hey, are you still there?" Seifer said, snapping his fingers in front of Cloud's nose. "I said, 'Can I have the rest of that?'" He pointed directly at Cloud's partly eaten portions of food.

"Uh yeah..." Cloud said not listening fully at what was being said. He craned his neck to see further back to where Leon sat, near the outside door. He was sitting alone and quiet, occasionally spooning food into his mouth as he read a different novel than what he had seen him reading the previous night. Cloud frowned, not understanding why he cared to look back there any way, but then Leon looked up from his book. Scowling deliberately at Cloud, he muttered something and got up to leave. Shocked and bit embarrassed, Cloud shot around toward Seifer, who was savagely devouring what remained of Cloud's lunch.

"What's got you so interested over there?" Seifer said between bites.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Who else!?" He reached for Cloud's napkin.

"Ah, nothing–hey!"

"What?" Seifer said dabbing at his mouth with the napkin. "You said I could have it!"

"Yeah...but...I didn't think...you'd eat everything!"

Seifer shrugged. "You didn't complain while I was eating it, you were too busy staring at Leon."

Outraged, Cloud blushed. "Huh? No way! I was not!"

"You were too. I saw you."

"I said I wasn't!"

"Really, what were you looking at then?"

"...Cheerleaders."

"Mm-Hmm." Seifer said, ignoring what he had said and finishing off the last of Cloud's milk. "You don't like the guy, and you certainly don't _like_ the guy, so quit...doing whatever it is that you're doing."

"I know, but..." Cloud said, forgetting his eaten food. "He just sits back there by himself...and..." He was cut off as the minute hand again signaled it was time to get moving for a number of students. A wave of them headed out the door. Seifer grabbed the trays between them.

"Then let him sit there! Who cares? Not you, not me, nobody! So just focus on that party tonight, okay?" He nudged Cloud in the ribs. "As they say at the nursery: 'Leave the pricks to the roses and pick a daisy.'"

Cloud nodded, not exactly feeling better by the words, but continued with the flow of traffic.

* * *

Meh, a bit more of that creative license we talked about was utilized here. Hah, the chance of all three of these people having lunch at the same time is rather unlikely. I know.


	4. Unstable Stability

Cloud shuffled in, setting his book bag down next to the wall nearest his bed

Cloud shuffled in, setting his book bag down next to the wall nearest his bed. As usual, Leon was already home. He was seated quietly at the computer desk, typing away on some report that was undoubtedly due soon.

How Leon managed to leave _and_ get home before Cloud did—especially when Leon's last class let out ten minutes after his—was beyond him, but the answer to that mystery was more than likely within Leon's How-to book on perfectionism, promptness, and properness.

He already felt the quiet tension in the room, even though Leon hadn't said a word. Cloud muttered a "hey."

Leon moved the mouse to the right and clenched his jaw. "Hi." He mumbled quietly without looking up.

Cloud sighed and flopped down his bed as if that greeting was the equivalent to running a five-hundred meter dash, but upon sitting back, he noticed his pillows weren't as lumpy as they had always been. In fact, they were completely deprived of their usual irregular and lopsided charm.

He sat up suddenly. Actually, the entirety of his usually unkempt bedding had been reorganized in the same manner as his pillows. He looked cautiously at the back of Leon's head. Again, he was still incognizant of Cloud.

He let out a sigh as if he'd just lost the not-yet-started argument. "Hey, um, Leon..."

Leon continued typing. "What is it Cloud?" It was really more of a statement.

"Did you...do something to my bed?"

"Yes, I did. I couldn't stand it any longer."

Cloud couldn't decide what to say, but then it occurred to him suddenly...

"Oh, well...thanks."

Leon turned around in his chair, not sure he had heard correctly.

"What...what did you say?"

Cloud flushed slightly. "I...I said thanks." He straitened his throat, not at all expecting the absence of hostility in Leon's voice.

Leon paused, finally able to take in the fact that something—no matter how small or insignificant this particular item happened to be—was finally being appreciated. He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't find an ulterior motive...

He turned back around in his chair. "You're welcome."

With that, silence resumed. Cloud sat wordlessly on his bed, and Leon continued on with his rhythmic typing. It was in this casual serenity that Cloud thought it best to bring up the topic of his absence that evening. Leon liked to be notified in advance if there would be a possibility of Cloud's late return. This, however, could possibly become a bad idea, but still an idea that had to be carried through

Gathering up all his courage, he prepared himself to enter the battle field.

"Hey, Um, Leon?"

"What?"

"You know, um...I was planning on going to that party this evening...okay?"

Leon's back stiffened. "You don't need my permission."

Cloud noticed that some of that once caged hostility was seeping through the bars.

"I know, but...well, I figured I should tell you... or something..."

Leon, lidded his eyes and let out an elongated sigh. "Do what you want."

Cloud frowned, not quite liking the avenue this conversation was taking.

"Er, you know, you can...come too if you want."

"Ha!" Leon snorted, hardly concealing his antipathy. "I'm sure I can think of far more creative ways to squander my time, thanks."

Cloud chewed his lip. "Oh...well..."

"But," Leon said seriously, "I advise against going with that—I believe your wording was _friend—_of yours. You'll only end up in trouble."

It was Cloud's turn to let out a snort. "Ha! I know what I'm doing thank you very much, and I'll go out with whomever I please."

Leon shrugged apathetically. "Then don't bring him back here. I mean it. The way you go out, you won't be home before I get to bed, and I—_not_ unlike you, I might add—have to get up early."

Cloud tipped his head back and crossed his arms. "Fine then, we wouldn't want to come back here anyway."

"Please, don't make me smile. I'm already in a good mood. I don't think I can take it all in one day."

"You know what your problem is? You're _way_ too misanthropical."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Leon said flatly, thus ending the conversation.

Cloud grunted, stuck his tongue out at the back of Leon's head, and swung around on his bed and grabbed his book bag sitting on the floor next to the wall. He had better things to do than worry about Leon and his complexes. He had notes to finish taking.

Leon frowned at the computer screen. Cloud irritated him beyond question, that was apparent, but for some reason, today he was even more nettled at him. A bit of his annoyance was alleviated when Cloud had paid him a thank-you, but it returned at undivided force when Cloud had mentioned that miserable party. He didn't mind staying home, in fact, Leon was planning to savor the rare moment the dorm halls were quiet, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind, and much too late he would realize simply...

...He didn't want _Cloud_ to go.

XxX

Quite a bit of time passed, and Cloud began to fidget. It was getting closer to time. The plan was for Seifer to come pick him up, and the both of them would head over together. He rolled over onto his back—books and papers spread over the surface of his bed—stealing a quick glance at the clock. A grin crept across his face.

He sat up again, gathering up all of his belongings, and shoved them into a nearby folder, and placed that back into his book bag. He stood up and dusted himself off. Time well spent had come to a much anticipated end.

Then the silence was quickly cut with several loud knocks on the door.

Cloud moved toward it with hinted excitement. Of course, on the other side stood Seifer, who equally as eager.

"Ready?"

"Yup," Cloud said. Then he leaned back. "Alright, I'm outta here. Don't wait up."

Leon didn't even turn around. "Count on it."

Cloud chuckled, and closed the door behind them.


	5. The Party

As the two shuffled down the hallway to the fraternity house that held the party, Cloud could already hear the rumbling music through the ineffective barrier of the closed doors

As the two shuffled down the hallway to the fraternity house that held the party, Cloud could already hear the rumbling music through the ineffective barrier of the closed doors. Now, he was ecstatic. Seifer seemed to be just as excited as Cloud, though he hid it as he turned the knob.

Instantly, the two were bombarded with loud, barely recognizable music. Bodies were twisting and winding to the pulsation, and the flashing lights poured out of the windows. It was a bit of a wonder that the large crowd didn't call the attention of the local authorities, but Cloud tried very hard to shake that thought away. A multitude of people (obviously well over the occupancy level) were crammed against the walls, and each other. It was a bit overwhelming, but not so much to deter Cloud.

As they stood there, the sea of people slowly started to ripple as a young man approached them.

"Hey! Glad you could make it," He yelled, closing one ear with his finger. "There's beer on the table, and punch if you don't want that!" He grinned. "If you need anything, just call!" He lingered only a few moments after the brief instruction, and almost in an instant, he was swallowed up by the massive crowd as he resumed dancing. Cloud immediately hoped there would be no need to contact him, as he would most certainly be difficult to find. He pushed the thought to the back of his head as well just as Seifer gripped his sleeve and pulled him into a corner.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Isn't this great!?"

Cloud nodded in agreement, then brusquely frowned, remembering what Seifer liked to do when he was having a _good_ time. "Remember what I told you: two beers."

Seifer got a funny look on his face, then quickly waved Cloud away. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time."

"Then say it with me: "TWO BEERS."

Seifer snorted. "What, did Leon put you up to this or something? He didn't want me to _enjoy_ myself? I swear, that guy's too perfect."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Uh, well, actually, he didn't mention anything about the drinking per se, but he _did _kind of _hint_ that he didn't want me back too late."

"Gah! See! That's exactly what I mean! He's like your mother or something! He's a freakin' goody two shoes." She smirked. "Doesn't that kind of personality just make you want to... stain it a little?"

"Um... not really?"

"I'm serious! One day, I'll think of something that'll really screw him up so bad he'll never comment on our endeavors again!"

Cloud snorted. "You're ridiculous."

Seifer rubbed his nose looking at Cloud at an angle. "Whatever." he frowned. "Right, so the limit was _five _beers?"

"No. Two."

"_Six?_"

"Two!"

"_Eight?_"

"I said TWO!"

Seifer pulled out his ear pretending not to hear. "What's that? It's too loud." Gradually he moved away from Cloud. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"I know you heard me."

"What? I can't hear you!" He started to sink into the crowd, completely concealing himself. Cloud sighed, not sure if his warning would be heeded or not, but decided to enjoy himself anyway. The music was getting louder, people were getting closer, and the whole room looked as if it were shaking. (It more than likely was.)

XxX

Leon ran a hand through his hair as he paced the floor for an indeterminable purpose. He had he neglected his paper quite a while ago, since pure lack of concentration forbade him from proceeding. So, now what was he doing with this spare window of time? He was aimlessly pacing the floor, and he didn't even know why.

Deep down, he knew why. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

In frustration he scratched his head, and seated himself on his bed and let out a breath. Cloud was so implausibly naive. With his blatant trustfulness, the idiot could be easily lured to do what ever the party willed. The thought of it made Leon's blood boil. For someone who spent the majority of their time bullying Leon in grade school, this personality trait didn't seem to fit into the ogre-like image Leon had sculpted Cloud into.

Or maybe it was just because he couldn't stand Seifer.

No matter.

He leaned back onto his bed and frowned. Here he was sulking over incredibly unimportant points about his most hated acquaintances (who thus far had managed to ruin everything enjoyable about college) and this was the time he was supposed to use to catch up on some much needed "Leon-time."

He smiled to himself. Cloud could do whatever he wanted, and he would be the one to reap the sorrow—alone. With that thought tucked limply in mind, he reached over to his night stand and retrieved a thick novel.

XxX

As expected, Cloud caught sight of Seifer near the far table downing his first bottle. Cloud himself wanted to indulge, but thought better of it. Despite his warnings, he would most likely have to be the designated navigator.

The party was raging on. Handfuls of food were now being tossed in the air like confetti as others tried to catch what they could in their mouths. It was a tad disturbing, but still entertaining...however not as entertaining as some of the more daring people who chose to dip their faces in the punch bowl and hose people down like elephants. The term "wild" seemed like a limitation. Cloud grimaced. He wouldn't be dipping out that bowl tonight.

The same man that had greeted them earlier, was quickly sweeping empty (and full) cups into a black trash bag, then he retreated back into an alcove in the back to grab another keg of beer.

Cloud tried to navigate the room as best he could, but with the dim lights, the excessive amount of people, and the loud music causing each and every one of those people to move constantly, it was a bit of a challenge. That didn't stop it from being amusing though.

Nearly everyone he passed gave him a shout or a smile to acknowledge him. His charm clearly hadn't been lost through growing up, he thought, as he finally made it to the back table.

Seifer was just making his way over when he intercepted Cloud.

"Hey!" He shouted, clapping Cloud on the shoulder while simultaneously scooping up a bottle. Cloud narrowed his eyes as Seifer reduced the liquid to half its original amount in only a few seconds.

"Oh, lighten up Cloud," He said hooking his arm around Cloud's neck and squeezing a little too hard. "Here." He tossed Cloud a beer and took another one for himself. Cloud inspected the bottle that was tossed at him, not sure he wanted it. Never the less, he signed and popped open the cap. One wouldn't hurt, however it didn't occur to him that Seifer was on his third.

A dry hiccup escaped Cloud's lips, he gave Seifer a wry smile. "How many have you had?"

"Seifer slapped a hand over his face. "Not that again!" He rolled his eyes. "Two, okay? TWO!"

"Oh...okay then." Another hiccup. "Then that's it, okay?"

"Whatever." he swished the contents of the third bottle, not at all moved by his lie. "It's not ME you should be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"You have no tolerance for these things," he said airily, "unlike me, who can drink for _days_ and not feel even the slightest bit of a waver."

Cloud looked genuinely offended. "Excuse me! I can handle just as much as you can, thank you very much."

Seifer simpered at this possible challenge. "Cloud, You know as well as I do, your blood can't take it. You'll be unconscious on the floor after your first bottle." He said indicating the one Cloud held tightly in his fist.

Cloud scoffed. "Not at all, as a matter of fact," He drained the bottle. "I'm ready for my second. I don't even _feel_ different."

Seifer let out a chuckle. "Alright, let's set the limit at... three? If you can tolerate just three measly beers before you're hopelessly stuck in a drunken stupor, then I stand corrected, okay? I won't ever doubt your 'brick-like stability' ever again, King Cloud."

Cloud smiled at this new proposition, his pride, not to mention the alcohol—completely dissolved his sense of reason. Perhaps slamming down a bottle of beer in less than five minutes was a bad idea... He decided not to dote on the issue for long, however. "Okay then! You're on!" He reached for another and popped the cap.


	6. The affects of alcohol

"I...think I've had enough." Cloud slurred. He was barely able to see the wavering individual in front of him; one who he would remember to blame all this for at more convenient time.

Seifer nodded in agreement. His head was pounding from the unforgiving throbbing of loud music in the background. He had had enough as well.

Cloud linked a loose arm around Seifer's neck to steady them both, and Seifer limply slung his arm over Cloud's shoulder to complete the unstable support.

"Let's go home…"

As they began walking, Seifer smiled and chuckled. Then he began to laugh; laugh like what Cloud had suggested was the most uproarious thing he'd ever said.

"I told you…you wouldn't be able to do it."

Cloud snickered at this as well. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you. Look at you..."

"Aw shut up… " Seifer teasingly whacked Cloud in the back of his head, but used more strength than he intended. Cloud gripped the back of his head in agony, accidentally breaking apart their rickety unity, and Seifer went crashing into carpet.

It would be a long swagger home.

The two were able to make it to the front of the room, (or what they believed to be the front) managing to collect congratulatory slaps on the back and hoots from the other guests who approved (if not encouraged) their drunken state. It was all they could do to remain standing once they reached the door.

Once in the hallway, they found that the corridors had surprisingly fresh air. They both took a moment to get their bearings straight. It took about three minutes before Cloud could decide the approximate location of the door to the outside, and another few moments for them to actually build up the momentum to take a step. To prevent collapsing from just turning corners, they enlisted the aid of the manila walls. They leaned against them and slid around until they could determine the direction they were going.

It was an awkward, but effective tactic.

The air outside smacked them in the face, but it was a good feeling. It was warm, but not too warm, and Cloud felt surprisingly good. They awkwardly made their way to their housing complex, stopping a few times to make sure they were walking on the side walk instead of the grass.

"Ugh...how much further Cloud?" Seifer said, with a slight rasp in his voice.

"Shouldn't be long."

Seifer mumbled something, and brought a hand up to his head, massaging his temples as best he could with one hand. "Ugh..my head..."

"Ngh...stop it, you're making mine hurt too..." Cloud winced. "As soon as I get home, I'm crashing."

Their laggard march continued in silence until Cloud could finally see door (or what he figured was the door). They managed to make it up the stairs and down the hall, but neither of them really understood how that feat was possible. Cloud was so grateful to see his door that he didn't care though, and he leaned against it lovingly. He suddenly frowned and looked over at the equally as inebriated individual slumped over on his shoulder.

"Oh...yeah, you." Cloud muttered.

Seifer snorted. He was in no mood to argue about his transportation home. He gnashed his teeth.

"Listen to me Cloud; I'm too drunk and too tired to go over this now. Just let me crash here for the night, and I'll be out in the morning and we can argue over it then."

"Suits me fine." Cloud said with a shrug. He wasn't in the mood to argue this matter either. All he wanted was to sleep away the rest of the week.

Leon slowly opened his eyes, hearing the murmuring of slurred speech outside his door. He frowned and rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the clock. He was not surprised. Of course it was an unreasonable hour, and of course Cloud had woken him up after he had specifically requested for him not to. He had class in the morning, and had no time to fiddle with Cloud's bad judgment.

To make matters worse, he was almost certain he heard _two_ voices; the second of which he indisputably didn't want to deal with. Then there came the knock. With the quick jerky moves of rage building within his body, Leon got up and looked out the peep hole. It was Cloud, with a friend in toe. Seifer of course.

Groaning louder than necessary, he opened the door a crack, and glared monstrously at both individuals who were determined to disturb him.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Leon!" Cloud slurred. "Hey, lemme in, I'm not feelin' too well, okay?"

Leon twisted his mouth into a frown. "What do you think you're doing, coming in so late? Did I not say _before_ you left that I had class in the morning!?"

Cloud chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, yeah!"

"'Oh yeah!'" Leon mocked.

"Heh, there's a funny story that can explain all this...er, you'll love it."

"Yeah, well, why don't you tell me in the morning? I'm sure we'll all have a good laugh." He proceeded to close the door, but Cloud stopped him.

"Oh come on! I live here! You can't just _not_ let me in! Open the door!"

"Who do you think you are coming in here so late and thinking that I'd just ignore it? What's the matter with yo–," He paused, staring in outrage. "You're drunk!"

Cloud nodded pleasantly, while Leon's anger boiled over. He should have known Seifer—couldn't be anyone else—would lure Cloud into some impossible predicament. He poked Cloud in the chest.

Seifer crinkled his nose. "Oh just open the door!"

"If you think I'm letting a couple of lushes—who have demonstrated absolutely no self control, and certainly don't have any now—into this dorm, you're out of your mind. Sleep in the hall!"

Cloud knitted his eyebrows together. "Please? Come on Leon, have a heart!"

"Yeah, come on!"

"NO!"

"Leon! Please?"

"No way!"

"You tight wad! Open the door!"

"Stop asking!"

"But–but–"

Leon placed a hand on his hip. "I tell you what. You give me one good reason why I should let you in, after what you've done to yourself, and after all the time I've wasted—time that I should have been dedicating to sleep—on you, and then we'll talk."

"Because due to the effects of alcohol, I am unable to control my actions… therefore I am incapable of not getting myself into trouble." Cloud slurred. The rather text-book answer surprised him, and couldn't help but grin.

Leon stared in amazement at Cloud, the effects of inebriety only intensified his natural stupidity, but he sighed and obliged him because he did have a point, and he didn't exactly _want_ Cloud to sleep in the cold hallway.

He stepped aside, and waited while tapping his foot for Cloud to enter. He let him pass, but not without first making sure Cloud caught his scowl. Then, his eyes shifted direction as he stared dead at Seifer.

"Where do you think you're going?" He started to wedge him in the door.

Seifer grunted and placed his hand on the edge of the door frame.

"Move. I'm crashing here tonight."

"Absolutely not!" Leon barked. "There is no way I'm letting you stay here! Go back to your own dorm!"

"Cloud said it was fine. Just get out of the way."

"I don't care what Cloud said! In case you haven't noticed—which I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't—he's drunk, and so are you! It's bad with just him here, but with you it'll be even worse!"

Seifer growled. If he was in no mood to deal with Cloud, then he certainly didn't want to argue with Leon. "I said move!" He pushed the back, knocking Leon off balance. It swung open as he swaggered in.

Leon backed up, slightly unnerved. "Cloud! Do something!" He looked at him, but Cloud was already planted face down onto his bed, not to be disturbed unless acted upon by an outside force.

"Cloud! Wake up!" Leon yelled. Seifer bit the inside of his cheek. There was nothing he hated more than hearing Leon _scold _Cloud and him. Out of all Leon's personality flaws, this one he would not tolerate.

"Ngh, Shut up!" He took a few more swaying steps forward, making Leon back up a bit more.

"Cloud!" He yelled again, not at all liking the position he was in. Seifer raked his hands through his hair, feeling the full wrath of inebriety. Listening to Leon screech his head off like a cackling pigeon wasn't helping any.

"Don't you know what shut up means?!" he cried, flailing his arm too close to the desk and knocking the lamp over on it. Leon's breath caught in his throat. Seifer growled and advanced toward him. He closed the ground between them so quickly, Leon didn't have a chance to react.

"Just keep quiet, okay? Quit all that yelling. Nothing pisses me off more than hearing you do that!"

The smell of the potent alcohol on Seifer's breath made Leon's eyes water.

"I don't want you here! Get out!" Leon's statement was indeed quieter, but he still intended it to be forceful. Hopefully it was enough to get Seifer to obey.

Seifer's back shoulder hunched loosely to the side as a frown crossed his lips.

"You're beginning to irritate me Leon."

Leon was taken off guard by this comment, but frowned and pressed on. "Are you gonna leave or am I going to have to–"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Seifer stepped forward so that Leon had no choice but to move back his back was up against the far wall nearest his bed.

A cool line of sweat dripped down the side of Leon's neck as he felt the cold wall. His eyes darted left and right, but Seifer's stayed locked on. Cloud was still lying on his bed. Maybe if he could just get Cloud's attention, then... He took a deep breath.

"Clou–"

Seifer roughly clamped a hand over Leon's mouth and part of his chin, latching on tightly until he could feel the back of Leon's head grinding into the wall.

"There you go with the screaming again!"

Leon whimpered. He felt heat rising off his skin in contrast to the cold chills. It sent icy waves through his muscles and made his hairs stand on end. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears, drowning out the silence of the standstill. His breath quickened as Seifer stared at him for slowly passing seconds. Finally, his grip on Leon's face tightened, and he swiftly pushed him to the floor, knocking Leon's teeth together.

Hand still locked on, Seifer muttered something barely audible.

Leon's eyes widened. He pushed his hands against Seifer's chest in an effort to free himself and somehow get Cloud's attention. But Seifer used his other hand and pushed it back down onto the floor next to his head. Leon's other hand still pushed defiantly against Seifer's chest, but it was too weak to push him off. Soon he was pined down, completely helpless.

"Wait! No...Please!" the muffled words fell on deaf ears as Seifer grinded his teeth together and wrenched away Leon's clothes.


	7. Linger

With a groan that could wake a hibernating bear, Cloud let his fist hammer down on the alarm clock that blasted in his ear

With a groan that could wake a hibernating bear, Cloud let his fist hammer down on the alarm clock that blasted in his ear. The sunlight that penetrated the blinds and seeped into his partly open eyelids nearly blinded him. What time was it? Taking a quick glance at the clock, he instantly realized that if he didn't get a move on, he was going to be late to class.

Not what he needed right now.

Launching himself off the bed, barely clearing the fallen sheets, he rummaged through a drawer for some clothes to put on. There was no time for a shower. Why of all days didn't Leon wake him up? He was probably in class right now, laughing at his empty chair.

Not surprising. He vaguely remembered Leon being angry with him the night before...typical.

Then it struck him. All those swift movements finally caught up. His head felt like it was splitting in two. It was pounding and he felt nauseated.

But there was no time to worry about it. He'd take an aspirin later on.

Successfully retrieving clothing that wasn't too wrinkled, he pulled them on. He stepped in front of the mirror and raked his hands through his hair. He wasn't able to come up with the most fashionable style, but it would have to do. Besides, it wasn't too different than his usual spikes anyway.

In the midst of Cloud's quick hair fashioning, he glanced over and noticed a leg sticking out from behind Leon's bed.

Curious. He'd assumed Leon had already left. His classes were early after all, and Mr. Perfect was hardly the type to sleep in. He walked over to the leg and placed his hands on his hips. Headache or no, he wasn't going to let this go unnoticed.

"Leon? What are you do–oh." It appeared that the leg didn't belong to Leon at all, but in fact Seifer.

Cloud scratched his head. What was he doing there?

Then in a wave of realization, it all came back... that party last night...they had a beer or two...more than two... No wonder he was feeling so awful that morning. It was all Seifer's fault—well, it was partly Seifer's fault, after all, he could have demonstrated a bit more self control—but still...

Walking over quite slowly, a frown plastered irremovably on his face, he brought his leg back and gave Seifer a swift kick in the side.

"Ah! What the heck did you do that for!" Seifer rolled up almost immediately, but he too reaped the benefits of inebriation when a surge of queasiness gripped his stomach.

"Hurry! We have school to get to, and if you plan on making it there sometime today, I suggest you get a move on."

"Oh! That's right!" he leapt up almost as quickly as Cloud did. He straightened his clothes out from the night before, deciding against wearing Cloud's old ones.

The two made it out the door, more or less in one piece, and hurried down the hallway; Seifer was still slipping on his shoes.

"Argh, I feel awful," he groaned.

"Yeah well… serves you right."

"Well if memory serves me correctly, I do believe you knocked back a few wet ones too; shouldn't you be a little more sympathetic?"

Cloud hurried down the stairs. "Yeah, well, it was only because you coaxed me."

"Humph, sad excuse for a weak willed mind."

"Shut up."

They managed to get to class just minutes before the clock struck the hour, and Cloud was finally able to let out a sigh of relief. He had made it in time—barely—and he wouldn't have to hear Leon recite the 'I-told-you-so' speech later. To emphasize his smug happiness, he turned toward Leon's chair to give him a victory smirk. However he ended up quite disappointed, as the seat at which he was smirking at was undeniably vacant. The unimaginable had happened.

Leon wasn't there.

Cloud looked out the window. No, the sky wasn't falling, and no, there were no winged pigs rising dramatically in a vanguard toward the school. This would be the first day ever recorded that Leon was absent. What a strange shift in reality.

Cloud tapped his chin thoughtfully as the professor began her lecture. Ironically, it wasn't Seifer or him that was absent. After all,_ he_ didn't have to suffer a elephantine headache and a restless stomach that threatened to empty itself all over him and the person sitting immediately in front of him. What possible reason could he have for not coming to school? It had to have been something huge.

He shrugged his shoulders though. Why should he care anyway? Leon had spent quite a bit of time advocating him on the importance of promptness, and now he would get his just deserts from Cloud, no matter what was keeping him late. On that thought, he quickly opened his notebook.

A few moments later, in the silence of thoughtful study, the large door eased open, and the particular individual that Cloud was thinking about passed through the small opening he had made for himself. His gaze was cast downward as he apprehensively clutched his books to his chest.

He looked up briefly to catch the instructor's disapproving stare and slowly made his way to his seat.

"You're late Leon," She said stiffly, pushing her strikingly flamboyant spectacles higher up on her nose.

"I know." Leon said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm quite surprised Leon, this is out of character for you. See that it doesn't happen again."

Cloud noted that the whole wall of students—including Seifer—in their parallel arc of rows, started snickering immediately at this unbelievable event. He would have joined in, had it not been for the seedling of sympathy that had suddenly planted itself in his heart. He couldn't' bring himself to laugh, not even crack a smile. Something about this whole thing bothered him.

He stared at the visibly embarrassed Leon until Leon seemed to notice and caught his gaze. He wasn't not smiling, or frowning. Then he turned back around and opened his book as the professor continued the lesson.

XxX

Class was over, and the once silent wall of students pulsed with life and the mass swiftly exited the lecture hall. Cloud and Seifer were last out, of course.

"Phew!" Cloud sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I thought my head was gonna explode in there."

"Me too," Seifer agreed. "That is the last time I follow you to class after a keger."

"_Hopefully_ you won't have to worry about it anymore." Cloud said shooting him a glare. "Maybe we've learned our lesson, hmm?

Seifer scratched his head. "You say something?"

Cloud sighed and turned the corner to exit the building. "...No."

"Good." He made a line towards the dining hall.

The cafeteria wasn't as full as it had usually been, but since the party the night before, there had been a surprising number of absences that day. The sparse population mocked him as he and Seifer sat down with their trays. _Cloud you should have stayed home_. He sighed as he prodded his food with a plastic fork. Seifer seemed to have no problem eating as he shoveled the contents of his plate into his ravenous maw, but Cloud couldn't bring himself to even take a bite.

Sighing in disgust, he dumped his food onto Seifer's tray and turned the other way. Just as the day before, Leon was sitting in the back of the cafeteria; foodless as well. His eyes were scanning absently across the pages of some novel. He half expected him to look up and scowl at him, but no such thing happened.

Cloud wrinkled his nose. He had spent way too much time today reflecting on Leon. It was hardly reasonable. However, as he sat there waiting for Seifer to finish his food, he continued to reflect.

All this reflecting had to be bad for something _somewhere_. His chin sank deeper into the heel of his hand; his eyes flitted across unimportant things, then through unexplainable ways, he always managed to land right back on their mark way in the back of the cafeteria. He released a sigh.

Having been staring at him for this long, Leon did happen to look up, giving Cloud a curious, yet not distempered look before closing his book and exiting. Cloud would have to explain himself for this one later no doubt, but he had an excuse. If he could easily just blame all his unexplainable reflections on his weariness from the night before, he would let the affects of alcohol linger a bit longer.


	8. Shard

Leon closed the novel he was reading after deciding dejectedly that it was hopeless

Leon closed the novel he was reading after deciding dejectedly that it was hopeless. He had gotten considerably far along, but couldn't retain a single word of what he was reading.

A frigid post-autumn zephyr blew at his hair, whipping it teasingly into his face. He knew how long he had been sitting out there—far too long—and it was getting late.

Slipping the book into his bag and scooting himself off the cement bench and table he was sitting at, he slowly walked down the leaf-doted path. Only a few people were walking down there this afternoon.

Looking skyward, birds flew over head attempting to reach the rest of the flock for the long migration. Across the street, dogs barked from the neighboring houses, and somewhere some little kid was having the utmost merriment exploding from a heap of freshly piled leaves.

It was while he was absently noting the existence of these things around him that he realized he had stopped walking and was standing in front of the housing complex. The gum stains from when he had first arrived still clung relentlessly on the concrete but he was so detached, he hardly noticed it.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in this complex. He didn't want to go into the room and see Cloud, though he didn't exactly understand why. It was the thought of facing Cloud that bothered him the most. All he knew was he didn't want to talk to him, think about him, or even argue with him. All he really wanted...

Looking down at his shoes, Leon noticed and a single, crinkled, mahogany leaf scrape by.

All he really wanted was to cry.

He could feel the warm tears welling over his eyelids and spilling down his cheeks. He bit his lip. Now wasn't the time to do this, not when he was about to meet Cloud in the dorm room. Balling his fists, he wiped the tears away and walked briskly past the receptionist's desk and into the elevator.

XxX

"...and that should do it." Cloud said whipping his notebook closed. Upon getting home, he had spent the better part of half an hour scribbling down what fragments of the lesson he remembered from that morning. Needless to say, it wasn't much.

Just then, the door creaked quietly open, paused, then opened all the way when Leon slipped in. Stopping suddenly, the disapproval of the room's order was plainly evident on his face, yet surprise wasn't present at all. He sighed indifferently and hung his coat on the rack built on the wall neighboring the door.

"Leon, where have you been?" Cloud asked, sitting up.

"Nowhere." Leon stated flatly. He crossed the room readied himself to straighten the clutter Cloud had left that morning. The drawers were open, the bed askew, and that lamp ...

"Um ... are you...okay?" Cloud started to back up to watch all this from a safer distance, but he didn't need to worry. Leon had no intention of starting any fights at all.

"Yep."

"Yep?"

"Yep."

Well, Leon may not have felt like starting anything, but Cloud sure had every intention to, primarily with Leon's tardiness earlier that morning. He had been itching to put Leon in his place once and for all and his curtness reminded him.

"So...um, Leon," Cloud said leaning against the chest of drawers Leon was placing clothing into. "You were...kinda late this morning."

"Yep." He stiffly filed more clothing away.

"Kinda strange, don't you think? I mean..._you_ of all people..." He leaned further onto the dresser, his smirk garnished with a hint of curiosity.

"Yep."

"How come? What could prince prompt possibly have been doing to delay him from schedule?" It would be a while before he felt shame for being so giddy about something so childish.

Leon gently picked up the lamp that had been knocked over the night before and turned it over in his hands.

"Hello? I'm speaking to you! Why were you late?" Cloud insisted.

"...Because."

"Because _why?_"

"Because." Leon set the lamp down, and fiddled with it for a few moments. The shade was broken as was the bulb. He ran his fingertips over the broken shards of the ceramic base and again felt the pressing intensity of warm liquid in back of his eyes.

He blinked back the forming tears. Leon was not about to have something so serious thrown back in his face and he knew that was precisely what would happen if he said anything.

"...I'm kind of busy in case you haven't noticed."

"You know, no one asked you to pick up my clothes." Cloud tipped his head to get a better look at Leon's hidden face. He had been hiding it ever since he walked into the room...

"I wouldn't have to if you'd do it yourself." he folded up a shirt and placed it in the drawer.

"Yeah, well I was running late this morning...not unlike you. That was a pretty killer party last night, I couldn't get up for anything." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't want to know." He felt a piercing sting in his chest.

Cloud snorted. "Yeah, whatever. You're just mad 'cos I was invited and you weren't."

"Shut up."

"You know it's true." Cloud smiled. He felt the shift of conversation; Leon was getting angry.

"I said shut up."

"Seifer and I got pretty hopped up," He pressed, "_I_ however wasn't nearly as drunk as he was...no matter what he says."

Leon hissed angrily. "Don't you believe that for a second. You were just as drunk if not _more_."

Slightly apprehensive by the bitterness of Leon's reply, Cloud scoffed. "Hah, What would _you_ know about it?"

"Plenty._ I_ had to let you in." He muttered.

"Really?"

"Really." Leon really didn't want to talk about this.

Cloud scratched his head absently. Then, it occurred to him. "But Seifer was here when I woke up. I mean, I thought you didn't like him, so it's kinda weird that you'd let him in too..."

"I didn't. Your stupid friend let himself in." He clenched his teeth.

"Eh...?" He was drawing blanks, and figured Leon didn't appreciate it.

Leon sighed wearily, "You don't remember a thing."

"No, afraid I don't.

"You passed out as soon as you hit the door, and Seifer..." Leon eyed the door. "Never mind." He closed the drawer and stormed toward it.

"Hey, what's the matter? Where are you going?"

"Out..." he muttered.

--And Cloud was left standing alone in the dorm.

"Humph, fine." He hadn't really gotten what he wanted, but he'd drag it out of him one way or another. Yawning loudly, he flopped backwards onto his bed. Leon would just have to get over himself. He always acted like the world was his affliction (actually, it kind of was) and no one was perfect enough to satisfy him. It wasn't Cloud's job to make sure he was always content; in fact, it should have been the least of his worries.

It should have been.

But it wasn't.

Cloud sat up. He couldn't just let him storm off like that, especially, when he was so upset.

Groaning, he slipped off the bed and decided to finish tidying up what Leon had left. He had to do something to quell his thoughts. He folded the remaining clothing, picked up the pillows, and tucked in the sheets. The whole process actually wasn't as painful as he had expected it to be, but he never did get his mind off of Leon. He couldn't help the curiosity tugging at his brain, the anger at Leon's curtness that welled up inside him. Most of all, he couldn't help the worry that struck his heart. It was decided then.

Cloud rolled his eyes at himself. It was not his _job _to be Leon's caretaker. It was cold, and dark, tonight, and he wasn't exactly happy with Leon anyway, but he already knew precisely what he was going to end up doing.

Scratching his head in frustration at himself, he slowly slipped on his shoes and sluggishly approached the door. However, as soon as he touched the knob, there came a loud rapping.

"Um...hello?" He opened the door, feeling slightly confused.

"Hey!" Seifer grinned "What's up?"


	9. Away

Where did one go when he didn't want to return home? The movies? The bar? A restaurant?

Neither of the three options seemed to appease Leon as he strolled almost begrudgingly about the vicinity of the campus. It didn't really matter anyway. As it usually went, he'd just walk around for a while, think things through, and return home. Today, however, he wasn't sure how long that would be. He had already been walking around for nearly half an hour.

Now of course as he was teetering between living and existing. Cloud envenomed his thoughts with the piercing stinger that was his stupidity. He was probably sitting at home further messing up the place or loafing around and listening to his music at the impossible volume he insisted keeping it at. As irritating as the thought of it was, it was still a bit comforting in its own way. The familiarity of Cloud's usually intolerable actions made Leon feel the tiniest bit eased.

Not enough to stop the pain, but enough to dull the edges.

He seated himself on a bench and blew out stream of air. He began to realize how impossibly headless his hasty exit was. He had no place to go, nothing to do and above all, in the chilly autumn night, he had forgotten his coat. In fact, he vaguely remembered glancing at it right before he left. This whole day was proving to be rather disagreeable, but this...this was senseless, asinine and...Cloud-like! Even so, he wasn't about to be the cold lonely kitten ingloriously returning home for supper—in this case a coat. In response, the wind chidingly blew about his body, and a shiver ran through his limbs.

Alright.

Today he would be the kitten.

XxX

Seifer stepped past Cloud and seated himself on Leon's bed. "So, what's shakin'?"

"Uh...not much." Cloud scratched his head wondering absently if this was a sign of some sort. He seated himself on his own bed.

"Were you going somewhere?"

"Wha?"

Seifer rolled his eyes and gestured toward Cloud's feet, still adorned with shoes.

"Oh...um...no, not really."

"O–kay." He kicked his shoes off and propped his feet up on Leon's pillow. "Yeah, I left my jacket here, so you know...have you seen it?"

Cloud shrugged gesturing toward the coat rack on the door. "I haven't exactly been looking, but you might check the rack."

"Gee, thanks." Seifer rolled over and snatched a magazine from the floor. "So... is this what you've been doing all night?"

"What?"

"Absolutely nothing?"

"No."

"..."

"Yes."

Seifer sighed, thumbing through the magazine. "You know, that's really sad."

"Hey!" Cloud snapped. "It's better than what you do! And anyway I took notes earlier...kind of."

"Ooh! How stressful!"

"Shut up! I dunno...I just don't feel...right."

"Was it the beer? Cloud! I knew you couldn't take it; you're such a—"

"NO! It's not the beer! I was fine earlier..." Then he muttered quietly, "…then Leon and I kind of had a fight..."

Seifer slapped his hand to his forehead. "Cloud! Is _that_ why you're lifeless? Argh! I don't see why you care!"

"Well..."

"You act like he's your freakin' wife! Let him get over it. It's not your problem if he's crazy!"

"I know but..."

"What is it this time? Did you not fold your shirts at perfect right angles?"

"No..."

"Then what? What! You better have like...killed his mother or something, because I don't see any other reason you would be interested in whether or not he was mad at you!"

"...I really don't know...today, he's just been acting...unusual."

Sighing, Seifer stared at Cloud, and tried to reason with him. "Did it ever occur to you, that maybe you're overanalyzing him? Why can't you just accept that Leon is mentally disturbed and move on with your life? It's so much easier!"

Cloud waved him away. "Whatever."

Seifer pressed his feet deeper into Leon's pillow. "Do you honestly think _I _get all bent out of shape every time _my_ room mate gets miffed? I think not."

"Yeah, that's why you're always over here. And get your feet of Leon's pillow, he's gonna go berserk if he finds out you're on his bed in the first place."

Without changing his expression, Seifer wriggled his toes even further into the pillow. "I don't care and neither should you—"

There was a quiet rattle at the door as it opened.


	10. Place

"Oh...um hey Leon." Cloud said hesitantly, not at all looking the lusterless color of his eyes.

The air hung cold in sharp-set silence.

Leon only acknowledged Cloud for a second, then his gaze fell immediately on Seifer.

Seifer—in spite of all he had said earlier to Cloud—had acquired a certain air of hesitancy. His eyes darted from Cloud to Leon and an unsure smile crept over his lips. He didn't much like being stared at.

"Hey?" Seifer said to test the water.

"What...are...you doing?" Leon asked timidly.

Cloud tipped his head to the side. "Erm...nothing." He figured Leon was probably angry about Seifer lying so casually on his bed; something he knew would be a problem later. However, a thought ghosting in the back of his mind whispered that he wasn't even touching the surface. Something was definitely awry. The usual dry, disapproving demeanor of Leon's character was lacking, in fact it wasn't there at all. "Is everything okay?"

Leon wasn't listening; his gaze was fully focused on Seifer.

"Hey," Seifer said nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He glanced over at Cloud who was staring at Leon with a mixture of bewilderment and curiosity. He had the sneaking suspicion that Leon was off balance somewhere in his demented little head, but he was still a little uneasy.

Leon's eyes were wide as if he were suddenly blinded by some furiously bright, yet nonexistent light. He couldn't move, the air was gone. Anger, fear and hatred struck relentlessly at Leon's heart; he could feel it, the almost tangible aching pang in his chest.

He had to get out.

Fingers fumbling for the door knob, it seemed impossible to get the knob to turn properly until the door opened suddenly, and Leon stumbled out of the room.

"Leon, wait!" Cloud called, accidentally rolling off the bed.

"Jeez," Seifer commented. "You must have really pissed him off for him to be _scared_. Maybe you _really did_ kill his mother..."

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped, quickly picking himself off the floor and wrenching the door open.

Preparing for a long chase was unnecessary, Cloud found as Leon was standing only a few feet away from the door, hunched over and trembling. Now there was not doubt, something was very wrong. Leon was hurting. He admitted he didn't really know what he was planning to do after he had actually found Leon, especially after finding him so quickly. Maybe he had hoped to come up with an idea while chasing after him, but now there was no time to think. Still, he knew he had to do something.

Approaching with caution, Cloud placed a gentle hand on Leon's shoulder, but he jerked away.

"Don't touch me."

"Leon—" Cloud wanted to help so badly, but he had no way of doing anything if he didn't find out what was wrong. Cloud and Leon were never very close, but now more than anything he wanted to be. It was as if he were in second grade again, feeling guilty for teasing Leon to tears. He wanted to apologize, to console him, to comfort him, anything to get Leon to stop crying. He just needed to know what it was he had done. What was it he had managed to do to upset Leon so badly?

"...I told you he was crazy." Seifer commented as he stepped from behind Cloud.

At the voice, Leon backed into Cloud's firm chest. His eyes darted around.

Seifer raised an eyebrow and circled around the two until he was facing both of them. He slung his jacket over one shoulder and placed a hand on his hip.

"What is _with_ you?" He asked smartly.

"I…I…"

Cloud's eyes widened. It wasn't he Leon was acting so strangely toward, but Seifer...? He placed his hands on Leon's shoulders. They were trembling slightly.

"Seifer, I think you should go home."

Seifer raised his hands defensively. "Way ahead of you." He backed up. "See you later Cloud," and with one final questioning look at Leon, he strolled casually back to his room.

Cloud waited until Seifer's form had disappeared completely before turning Leon around to face him.

"Hey, he's gone now."

Leon gasped, apparently unaware he was caught in Cloud's firm but gentle grip. He stared into his eyes for a moment then shoved Cloud away from him.

"Leave me alone..." He entered the dorm and slid down against the wall Cloud's bed sat next to.

"Hey...wait a minute!" He followed Leon back into their shared room genuinely flabbergasted and a little bit hurt. He kneeled down in front of Leon, holding onto his shoulders again, this time looking him sternly in the eyes. "Leon, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"...No I don't..."

"Leon..."

He turned away from Cloud, refusing to look him in the eye, but he could still feel Cloud's boring into him, emitting honest concern. Cloud was trying to hold it together. It was just like how he had felt on the bench earlier...

"Cloud please..."

"I'm not leaving until I know what's going on with you. You're acting completely out of character, and it's freaking me out." He pressed closer. "What's wrong?"

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a slight burning sensation behind his eyes, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry.

"Tell me what's going on."

"No!"

"...Are you mad?"

"Yes!"

"Did I do something?"

"Yes..." Leon grunted. "No...Yes."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "So...then what is it I did, that I didn't do...but apparently did?"

"Just...leave me alone."

"I can't do that." Cloud said holding onto Leon's shoulders even tighter. " I have to know what's wrong...so I can fix it."

Surprise overwhelmed Leon's features. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Um..." Cloud himself didn't exactly know the answer to that question, so he probably wouldn't have been able to translate it out to Leon. All he knew was that helping him was something he really wanted to do, and he was intent on doing it if it took all night.

"Because...I hate watching you get upset." He spoke softly. The answer was simple but clear. He was helping because he hated seeing Leon sad, miserable, upset, troubled, worried or angry, woeful, distressed, bitter, unhappy or annoyed...but above all, he couldn't take it when Leon was like this. The thought broke his heart, just like it did when he was younger, only now he understood what he was feeling.

Gently, Cloud moved a hand from his shoulder to rub Leon's neck. "Tell me why you're so sad, why Seifer scares you so much..."

Leon's mouth hung agape. His eyes were trapped in Clouds, he couldn't escape his gaze. The one thing he didn't want to do, he found himself wanting to do. Cloud's words were so soft and gentle. He wanted to tell him everything regardless of how he would react or even what he would say. He wanted to spill all of his emotions now and wait for the repercussions later.

Fingers trembling and eyes tearing again, he broke himself from Cloud's gaze and stared at the floor.

"Seifer..." He felt Cloud shift his weight. "...raped me..."

Cloud stopped rubbing Leon's neck. He sat very still. The small space they were sharing was encased in ice. He could feel Leon's skin prickling under his hand. "What...?"

"You heard me." Leon said stiffly. "That night when you went to that party… I let you in...but..."

"...But Seifer let himself in..." Cloud said breathlessly, recounting what Leon had said earlier right before he left. Cloud knew he should have run after him... "But...where was I? Why didn't you call for me?"

"You passed out the minute you came home. You didn't hear me."

Cloud's heart stopped beating. How could he have slept through...Why didn't he wake up when...Why, Why, Why?

He didn't even realize that something so unspeakable could happen under his nose...

Tears began streaming out of his eyes.

And the next morning when he woke, he didn't even remember seeing Leon, just Seifer as they both hastily readied themselves for school. The thought of even leaving with him was enough to make him hold Leon tighter.

He brought both hands up to cup Leon's face. "I...I don't know what to say..."

Leon frowned and jerked his head away. "Don't say anything. Just shut up and leave me alone."

"No." Cloud said holding his face again. "I won't leave you alone."

"What? Cloud you're—"

"I won't leave you alone," He leaned his head into Leon's until their foreheads met. "Never, ever, ever again. I will never leave you alone."

"Cloud..." He was shaking. The contact was warm; surprisingly welcome as were Cloud's strong arms encircling his body protectively. It was at that moment that Leon realized how comforted he had felt with Cloud's declaration to fall back on.

He liked this feeling of ultimate security.

**FIN**


End file.
